1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking devices for data storage systems in computers and, in particular, locking a disk drive carrier or cartridge into a data storage system frame including a mounting rail with a retaining pin aperture.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a problem in hard disk drive housing and mounting arrangements in computer systems or subsystems, such as hard disk drive array units, to provide a mechanically simple and cost effective device that enables reliable locking of a plurality of disk drive carriers or cartridges for transportation packaging and security of data stored. Another important design consideration for locking devices is small size especially if the locking device is to be internal to the disk drive housing.
There are numerous types of apparatus and methods for locking disk drive cartridges or carriers within a cabinet or housing for packaging and security. One method is to simply install key locks on each individual hard disk drive carrier assembly. However, this burdens each carrier with the added cost of the key lock and requires the operator to keep track of multiple keys. Another approach is to use an access or cover door on either the entire cabinet or that section which houses the disk drives and then lock the access door. However, the access door is costly and awkward to use. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, compact and cost effective locking device for securing multiple hard drives carriers within a housing structure.